1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device with the features of the introductory part of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known with which glass sheets which are provided with a coating (for example a metal coating) are divided and worked in the edge area of the resulting patterns for the purpose of removing the coating. Reference is made by way of example to EP 0 517 176 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,312 A (=EP 0 603 152 A). With these devices glass sheets can be abrasively worked along the division outline on either side of the cutting lines which are to be produced by working with a stripping tool, for example a grinding wheel (with a rubber-like consistency) such that (only) the coating is removed. After removing the coating on either side of the division outline, the glass sheet is scored (“cut”) using a cutting wheel, whereupon conventionally the glass pane is then divided along the scoring lines which have been produced, by breaking, especially on breaking tables.
Removal of a coating from glass sheets is especially important when the glass sheets or patterns produced from them are to be used for producing insulating glass, since the cements (generally butyl rubber) which join the spacer frames to the glass sheets in insulating glass and which seal the interior against the environment, are poorly compatible with metal coatings.
The problem in the known device is that so-called shaped panes, therefore glass patterns with other than only straight outlines, cannot be worked or can only be worked awkwardly in the sense of stripping and cutting (scoring).